Past of a Fox
by Knight Wolf0
Summary: Everyone knows that Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village long ago, that's not a new story. But was anyone told why? Naruto wants to know the answer but knowing it might change his view of his life that he has. Kyuubi has agree to teach Naruto....but...
1. Chapter 1

Knight Wolf here with my second fic! This plot is in the air so we'll see where it will lead us. You know the same thing, don't own Naruto etc. etc. Some of the things I'm making up and they might be true or not. Just random thoughts have been going on in my mind about this story so don't expect EXACT information from the series.

**Past of a Fox**

Everyone knows that long ago, the Hidden Village of Leaf was attacked by the Kyuubi. That's not a new story but was anyone told why Kyuubi attacked? What reason would Kyuubi attack a village? Kyuubi also known as the Demon King for his great power, he was feared by all demon and human. There was something else that humans did not know of. Kyuubi wasn't some mindless demon that would just randomly attack a village. He was too honorable to do such a thing and a waste of time to him. So why would a great demon attack a village?

Naruto Uzumaki wanted to know the answer. And the only way he would get his answer is to ask Kyuubi. Kyuubi the Demon King.

Naruto, now 19 years of age had grown much since his younger days. His power was growing each day from his training and his use of Kyuubi. He learned how to talk to Kyuubi within his caged cell of his body. Despite being kept in a cage, Kyuubi made the best of it by training Naruto in the Demon Arts and showing him new attacks and defense ways. Naruto had since linked his mind with Kyuubi and the two were almost one. However, being linked with him had its price. Naruto's senses had heightened to even surpass Kiba's. Though none of his features had change into anything fox like but one thing did show a tattoo of Kyuubi on his back. The tattoo covered most of his back and the tails touched his shoulders and also down the sides. Naruto never took off his shirt in public, no one knew of this tattoo. Not even his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga knew about it.

Orochimaru had gone into hiding yet again and Sasuke's whereabouts were still a mystery. Naruto only went three times to search for Sasuke and each lead was a dead end. From there, Naruto trained even harder and became Captain of the ANBU forces. He was well respected within ANBU but outside in the public was a whole different story. The adults still disrespected him and their hatred for him grew even more when he was named Captain of the ANBU forces. Some even broke the law and choose to tell their children of his secret. However he could care less anymore, he told his closest friends of his secret and they refused to deny their friendship with him.

More hatred grew when people got word that Hinata Hyuuga was dating Naruto. Some protested to the Hokage and to her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, to order the two be separated. Their argument was that one of the most honorable clans, Hyuuga, should not be allowed to have any relations to the demon child. The Hokage ordered them to their homes and Hiashi refused to listen to any of the protesters. His daughter happiness was important to him and he knew Naruto would never do anything to harm his daughter.

Naruto was somewhat mad when people were protesting about his relationship with Hinata but he was forced to violence when people would comfort the two and say vulgar words towards Hinata. After the first time they were comforted he almost wanted to end the relationship in fear that Hinata would get hurt. However, Hinata refused and slapped Naruto when he talked about it. From that day, he never thought once about ending his relationship.

Despite all that has happen, Naruto couldn't ask for a better life. He had his life worked out with Kyuubi, a girlfriend and tons of friends. He was Captain of the ANBU forces and captured many villains. But during one day of the year, he wasn't seen for the whole day. That day was October 10th. The day Kyuubi the Demon King attacked the village. On that day each year the village gather together to mourn the ones who were lost in the battle. This wasn't a big thing before but when Naruto was named Captain, a few villagers decided to ask the Hokage for the day each year to be held. The first time Naruto went to join the others in mourning but he heard whispers, he saw glares and glances. He knew the villages asked for this day to make him feel guilty. And it worked, he got up and left. He refused to be seen on that day each year.

That day so happen to be today. Naruto always talked to Kyuubi on that day. And there was something on his mind today.

In his mind, Naruto walked down the large room where Kyuubi was held. Two large eyes opened as Naruto walked closer to the cage. Kyuubi got up and walked to the bars.

"It must be the 10th is it not, Naruto?"

Naruto sat down and leaned against one of the large bars, "Yeah. Kyuubi, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it that you ask?"

Naruto glanced into Kyuubi's eyes, "Why did you attack the village?"

The eyes widen and a flashed of anger then sadness. Kyuubi smiled grimly, "I knew this day would come. It is time I show you, Naruto. Link your mind with mine's and I will show you my memories."

A bright flash of light came and Naruto found himself looking through the eyes of Kyuubi long ago. He also heard his voice.

'Do you see the two female foxes?'

'Yes, I do. They are regular size foxes.' Naruto replied.

'Demons are not always large, Naruto. We can change our size very easily. They are my family. She was my mate and the young one my daughter.'

'Your…family.' Naruto saw the mother lick the fox clean. It must have been just born.

'Yes, but watch. This is the part where you will understand. My mate had just given birth to my daughter. My mate was very weak and needed rest.'

Kyuubi moved closer to his family and gave each a lick on the cheek and went off. 'I went in search of food for my mate, but when I came back…' he voice cracked.

Time passed by and Kyuubi came back with food in his mouth. As he got closed he smelled blood. In fear he dropped the food and ran faster, he ran instead the opening of the den and stopped. His eyes widen as he saw his mate and daughter dead. Blood splattered the walls and their fur, his mate wounded most. He slowly walked to the bodies and nudged each with his muzzle. Neither moved and his eyes watered. He shut them tightly and let out a mournful cry. He nuzzled both and let out another cry. He sniffed and smelled another scent. He looked around and saw the bodies of humans, ninjas to be exact. He looked at the hand around their heads and saw a symbol he'd seen before. It was the symbol of a village some ways of their den.

Feelings rushed into his body as he let out a loud cry. He ran out of the den, leaving the bodies of his loved ones and his body grew. He grew into his regular demon form and leaped over miles of land till he reached the village which had the same symbol. The Hidden Village of Leaf was to be destroyed and all the humans were to be killed by the Demon King in revenge for the murder of his family.

A bright flash of light brought Naruto back into the cell. Kyuubi had curled up in a corner with his back to Naruto. It meant he wished to be alone.

Naruto granted his wish.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awww thanks guys for the nice reviews! Here's a new chapter for ya!

'Kyuubi talking to Naruto'

Past of a Fox: Chapter 2

So finally Naruto knew. He finally knew why Kyuubi attacked the village. Naruto sighed at he ran a hand through his hair; Kyuubi's family was murdered by the people of the village. Great one answer to a question brought up another one.

Why was Kyuubi's family murdered? It couldn't have just been the fact that they were demons since Kyuubi was not known to destroy any village out of random. His power was known from challenges from other demons.

'Do not think about it so much, Naruto. Maybe it was not such a good idea to show you my memories.' Kyuubi's voice was filled with sorrow.

'No, it's alright. I would have asked sooner or later. I'm sorry for you loss, Kyuubi. Now I understand why you attacked.'

There was a slight pause before Kyuubi talked, 'You may understand why I attacked but I do not. Why did this village kill my family, Naruto? I had done nothing to this village. I left this village in peace according to my agreement to the Hokage. He betrayed me.'

'Yondaime made an agreement with you?

Kyuubi growled, 'Do think I am lying to you. He came to me saying that the village was worried that I would attack this village because I had made a den close. I only made a den because my mate was soon to give birth to my child and I did not want to stress her of moving away farther. When he came, he saw my mate and said that my family would be able to live here in peace if only I agree to not attack the village. I accept of course.'

'I am not saying you are lying. It's just I had never heard that before. I never knew there were an agreement between you two.'

Kyuubi didn't answer and Naruto decided to end it there.

"Naruto," Naruto jumped at the soft voice. It was Hinata.

"Hinata, sorry I didn't hear you come in."

Hinata crossed the room, "Are you alright? You seem dazed."

Naruto smiled grimly, "I'm alright. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with the others?"

"I decided to spend the day with you."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Hinata"

She blushed just like she did when they are children years ago. He placed a hand on her cheek, "I love you so much Hinata…"

She placed her hand on his, "I love you too Naruto, no matter what people say."

He gently placed a kiss on her soft lips, "No matter…"

A knock on the door broke their romantic moment, "Naruto? Are you there? There's something I must talk to you about."

Naruto sighed, "Neji sure does know how to ruin moments."

Hinata giggled, "Ten-Ten says the same thing."

He grinned and to open the door, "What she sees in him is beyond me."

He opened the door to be greeted by the stern look of his second-in-command Neji Hyuuga. "Naruto I just was just informed by….Hinata."

Hinata went to Naruto's side, "Hello, Neji."

"Hinata, your father told me that you are requested back home." She nodded and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek before heading off.

Neji walked inside, "Naruto…you better sit down for this."

"So…he's near." Naruto glanced at the map on his table. Neji had gotten word that Sasuke had been spotted a small village near Sand. According to the report, Sasuke had been there for some time from injuries.

"Yeah, the Hokage has been told but she would like to know what you would like to do."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Do the villages know?"

Neji shook his head, "No, nobody but me and the ANBU who told me knows."

Naruto signed and went to a cabinet. He opened to take out a bottle of sake and a cup. He poured a large amount and sipped the drink. Neji frowned.

"Since when did you drink?"

"I know I'm only 20 and this is a large amount of me to take but it calms me. Don't worry. It's not something I do every day. I've had this bottle for a long time and not drunk half of it."

Neji continued to frown, "What do you think we should?"

He sipped the drink again, "Every single lead we've gotten about Sasuke each had a dead end. When we interview the villages where he supposedly stayed no one knows who he is. Why should this be any different?"

"So should we disregard this?"

"No….if we do then the villages will riot."

"Why would they riot?" Neji asked.

Naruto drank the last of the sake, "Because I am the Kyuubi. They will say I just don't want to bring Sasuke back. In truth, they may be right."

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto took the map, "How much pain has he brought, Neji? Do you know that Sakura still hopes that he could come back one day? What's the point of bringing pain? I suppose it's because he's the last of the Uchiha clan and they rather have him be known from this village rather than a demon child."

Neji sighed, "What do you propose we do then, Captain?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "If we bring Sasuke back he will be put on trial for his crimes and be judged, there is no doubt about that. Gather Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino for this mission. Before you leave, send message to the KazeKage of this."

"And the Hokage, what should I tell her?"

"Tell her…that the village is not to know this not even Sakura or the rest of the ANBU force. Not till we really have captured him. Once you have captured him send word to her and tell her to announce it but also that he will stand trial for his crimes."

"And yourself, Captain?"

Naruto poured himself another glass of sake, "I will also go."

A week later…

After the tiring journey of heading toward the Sand country the team was able to locate the village were reports of Sasuke as staying in. The peaceful people looked on as the small team of ANBU from Leaf walked toward the main leader's house. Naruto kept his fox mask on as he knocked the door. An old small statue man opened the door, "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but are you the leader of this village?" Naruto asked.

The man nodded and Naruto lifted his masked, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the ANBU force in the Hidden Village of Leaf. About a week ago, we had gotten reports of a man who is classed as a missing-nin staying here because on injuries, is this true?"

The man rubbed his chin, "My boy, we have had many visitors seeking help. Please describe him to me."

Naruto took out a picture, "This is him when he was about 12 years old. He couldn't look much different that this only older."

The man looked closely at the picture, "Ah yes, there is a man here that looks very much like him. Please forgive this village sir; we do not know who is a missing-nin and who is not. If a person is in need of help, we only help and not ask questions."

Naruto placed the picture back, "Do not worry, nothing will come to this village. If you please show us where he is staying we'll be on our way when we do."

The man nodded quickly and walked out. They followed him to a small hut in the back, he pointed to it. "He is in there, he should be sleeping."

Naruto thanked the man and placed his mask back. It was the cue of the team to be ready. Naruto unsheathed his Katana and walked inside, his team covering his back.

There he was. After all these years, there laid Sasuke Uchiha sleeping. Naruto's eyes ran cold as he stepped closer. He gripped the handle of his sword tightly as waves of emotions ran through him. He looked back at his team and they all had their masks up waiting for their command.

"So, you've finally found me." A weak harsh voice came. Naruto glanced towards the owner's, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at him grimly, "Naruto Uzumaki, so you're an ANBU now? I'm surprised. Imagine the worst ninja of all times being in to the ANBU."

Naruto sheathed his sword, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are classed as a missing-nin of the Hidden Village of Leaf. You have betrayed the village by siding with the enemy, Orochimaru, for your own personal gain of power. You are order to come back with my team for your trial. You will come with us either voluteerly or we will use force. Do you understand?"

Sasuke coughed and smiled, "Sure, ANBU. It's not like I have the strength to fight off you." Slowly he sat up on the bed and got up.

"Tell me Naruto, what makes you think that taking me will bring Orochimaru out?"

Naruto's fists clenched, "This is your crime, Uchiha, once Orochimaru is capture who knows if your charges will be the same."

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Let's go back, back to Leaf."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late post. I will try to keep on track. Thank you for your support. To reply to two reviewers, ANBU is a type of group that goes after Missing-Nins and also protect the Hokage. They have shown this in the Japanese version but not as of yet for the English version. Another complained that I have used Naruto Uzumaki instead of Uzumaki Naruto. Yes I know the difference and that in Japan they use Uzumaki first. However I am writing in English so I would use the way we are use to.

'So the Uchiha heir has been captured. Will the village demand the proper punishment or will they forget all the suffering he's caused because he is the pride and joy of the village?'

'You're support is just what I need, Kyuubi' Naruto said grimly. Sasuke was sitting in a Charka controlled cell, waiting for his judgment by the Elders. Naruto had given his team some times off till the enouncement of when the Hokage would tell the village of Sasuke Uchiha's captured and hopefully his punishment.

After training, Naruto weakly stripped of his shirt and sat on his bed. He sighed deeply and placed his head in hands. He glanced at the mirror and saw his tired eyes. He has only gotten a few hours of sleep since he has gotten back. Even less sleep since he gotten word that the next day will be the enouncement.

"Naruto……" a soft voice spoke. Naruto jumped from his bed and saw Hinata. Her eyes were slightly widened. She had seen his back, the tattoo of Kyuubi.

"Hinata…I.." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Let me see, Naruto.." she had walked closer and he closed his eyes and turned to show her his back. He left her hands slide down his back and traced the lines of the body of Kyuubi. She wrapped her arms around him and asked, "When did this happen?"

"I've been like this for some time. I merged with Kyuubi, Hinata. When he and I merged this was on my back. My senses have heightened, my power is unknown. I've become what this village has feared. I've become the Kyuubi." Naruto's head suddenly whipped to the side from the force of Hinata's hand.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki! You may have the Kyuubi sealed inside you but you are not it! How many times must I tell you? I don't care if the Kyuubi is sealed inside you; you and he are not the same." Tears threaten to fall from her eyes; Naruto placed his hands on her face and wiped the tears. He kissed her deeply and whispered his love.

He picked her up and placed her on his bed, still kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran it through his hair.

That night meant the world for both of them as they became one.

Naruto felt the morning rays on his body. He opened his eyes slightly and saw his angel. He kissed her forehead and got up. Stretching his worn out body from the previous night activity, he got up for a shower. In 3 hours, he would need to be with his ANBU group to face the village.

After the shower, he dressed himself in his ANBU's uniform and placed another kiss on Hinata's head. He would have to leave earlier before the time the Hokage plan to announce to the village. By the time he arrived, his team was waiting for him. Naruto began to check over his gear.

"Hinata did not come back last night." Neji stated. He paused then continued to check his gear.

"It's none of my business, but at least try to get her home before her father wakes up and starts talking my ear off." Naruto smirked and tighten the straps to his chest armor. Lastly, he put on his fox mask.

"The Hokage has given us orders to stay in the cell until she comes out to the village. I do not know if Uchiha plans to escape and if he does we are capture him and anyone who decides to help. You must be alert today; we must be prepared for anything. Is that understood?" His team nodded and put their respective masks on.

"Sasuke Uchiha, today you will be shown to the village and your judgment shall be read. If you try to escape, we will capture you with force. Do you understand?" a member of Naruto's team read.

Sasuke just smirked, "Yeah, I understand. So tell me, what do you think will happen to me, Naruto? Or should I say Mr. ANBU Captain?"

His fox's mask hid his face, "Hopefully, the proper punishment will be read."

Sasuke laughed gravely. The heavy door open and Kakashi stepped in.

He glanced at Sasuke and nodded to Naruto, "It's time."

The ANBU circled around Sasuke as he stepped out of the cell and lead him outside. Sasuke covered his eyes as the light hit his eyes for the first time in days. Surely everyone in the village was present and they roared and shouted.

"As of you may known, our ANBU team have captured Sasuke Uchiha after a long and tiring search. His judgment lies in the Elder's hands." Tsunade's voice rang loudly. However she was soon interrupted by the angry villagers.

"Free the Uchiha heir!"

"No death to the pride of Leaf!"

"Kill the Kyuubi in place of Uchiha!" Fellow villagers seem to like this idea best.

Naruto clenched his fists as his team glanced uneasy between their Captain and the soon to be mob.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and repeated, "The punishment will be up to the Elders and it will be handed out!"

"We'll riot against you!" a villager yelled and a few agreed.

Naruto growled and waved a hand to his team. They rushed the villagers and arrested those who threaten the Hokage. Naruto waved his other half of the team to lead Sasuke back to his cell. Before he left he yelled to Neji, "Control this situation before it gets out of hand."

"Understood, Captain."

"Well, that went well."

"Shut up, Kiba. This isn't the time." Shino said. Kiba wisely didn't say anything after.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Where did Naruto go?"

Shino spoke, "I believe he went to check on Hinata. He was afraid someone might do something after what happen."

Tsunade nodded, "I think it's best if she stays at the Hyuuga's mansion tonight. Will you pass on the message, Kiba?"

He nodded, "I will." and left.

"Hokage, what was the jugement the Elders decided on?" Ten-Ten asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "Probably the worst one they have ever made in their lives…."


End file.
